Real time casing imaging (RTCI) is known in the hydrocarbon recovery arts and comprises an optic fiber with fiber bragg gratings (FBG) disposed within a conduit. The conduit is commonly composed of a metallic material and may be a control line. The fiber is fixed within the conduit using a hardenable material such as epoxy to promote the transfer of strain in the conduit to the fiber, where that strain can be measured. Traditionally, the fiber is pumped into the conduit with a pumping fluid or with the epoxy itself. Pumping is done while the conduit is straight to reduce the pumping pressures necessary to move the fiber to an end of the conduit opposite the end thereof used for entry of the fiber. The completed conduit is then bent into a shape conducive to the imaging task it is meant to discharge. Alternately the fiber can be installed inside a polymer and encased within tubing during the tubing manufacturing process. While these systems work well enough to have been accepted by the art, they are not entirely reliable. The art would therefore well receive improvements.